Insane Minds
by iiKray0nKitty
Summary: Jeff the Killer, Slender man, Hoodie and Masky try to turn a young girl into a demonic being so she can assist them with whatever is needed. She tries to deny it but what she doesn't realize is that the uncovered part of her mind is wanting her to become insane just like them. So she can have the "time" of her life.


"Jeff, that's your name?"

"Yes."

"It's... common."

"Your name is weird, isn't it for guys?"

"S-shut up!"

"Hehehe.. I got you."

"Not.. fair."

"Nice to meet you, by the way."

"N.. nice to meet you too." ... "I hope we become good friends!"

"Sure, whatever."

"H-hey!" ...

That was the day before Jeff disappeared.. but, then he came back.. b-but... more.. horrifying.

My eyes are closed, but I am awake for some reason. I smell something burnt, and my nose gets tickled by dust which causes me to sneeze. "Chu!".. I rub my nose, and opened my eyes slowly. Seeing a black figure sitting above me. I wanted to scream, I really did want to.. but I choked on my own scream. And I can feel my bladder wanting to release itself. I whimpered, and the figures hand rests on my mouth. "Shh, it's me.." The figure than turned to my lamp and clicked it on. "Jeff."

I cannot believe my eyes... it's actually Jeff. B-but, what happened to him..? He looks like some sort of nightmare came to life. His hair isn't brown anymore, it's as dark as the midnight sky. His eyes look like they haven't blinked at all, there is also dark blurry rings around his eyes. He looks tired... and very frightening. There is also a long red pulsating cut that makes his actual mouth look longer and scarier. I feel like touching his face, it looks.. as if it was some sort of leathery skinned cow belt. But I don't feel like going near him. He's wearing a white sweater and black dress pants, the same sweater and pants on the day of Billy's birthday.

I couldn't see Jeff at all, I was too busy with the other kids. But when all the fighting and violence came about, I was kept away from Jeff. I couldn't even see him when he was unconscious.. but now, h-he's here. Sitting on the edge of my bed, while I just stare at him. I just.. J-Jeff..

We are just sitting in silence, I still need to pee from him scaring me. So I jump off my bed, and turn to Jeff. Smiling. "You stay here.. I need to pee." I hold my crotch, and make a pouty face.

"Then go. I'll be back in a few minutes anyways." Jeff waves at me, and jumps out of my window, leaving the window wide open. My polka-dot curtains just dancing in the breeze. I gulp, and nod at nothing. Walking to the bathroom, and using it. As I finish up and flush the toilet, tippy toeing to reach the faucet. I think about Jeff. What has happened to him..? I try to get it out of my mind but, seeing Jeff like that.. I'm worried. As I finally turn on the water, I scrub my hands and I wince in pain. Something on my index finger hurts... I check to see what it is. And I see a small baby cut, the blood seems to be pouring out quickly though.. Which is weird. I turn off the faucet and look in the medicine cabinet. I'm still on my toes, but now they're starting to ache. I see a bandage but I cannot reach it. So I climb onto the sink counter and take it out. Trying to be as careful as I can be. I don't want to wake up my parents or my little brother. I jump off and sigh. Looking at the cut on my finger, and I turn off the lights. As I walk back to my room, nothing comes to mind. Not even Jeff.. I was thinking about him a few minutes ago. And now nothing.

I look at the window, and frown. He's still not back.. the window is just as it was when he left. I crawl on the bed, and I start to put the pink dora band-aid on my small cut. I then look at my finger and wiggle it a bit, checking if the band-aid is comfortable enough. I look at my nightgown and sniffle. It's all black and dusty, there is even a small wet stain on my knees from climbing on the sink. But then, I start to get.. tired. And I don't know if I can wait for Jeff like this, so I curl up in my blankets. And wait for another minute. But nothing.. so I close my eyes and wrap the blanket closer to my neck. I then begin to fall asleep, my eyes slowly closing. I hug my white dusty pillow and I whine, I begin having nightmares.

Static... I just see static. A tall man stretches his arms towards me, a long red smile grows on his face. And I'm awoken by Jeff who's shaking me violently. "Hey!" I hear him say, and I stare at his eyes. They frighten me again, and I sniffle. "W-what..?" I ask Jeff, and he jumps off my bed. Stomping over to my closet, throwing clothes around and finds a tank-top that's red and black and has "pretty lady" written on the front. He throws it at me, and then looks for a pair of jeans for me. Or at least something decent. He finds a pair of jeans all right. They're ripped by the knees and lower legs. I remember how I got them, I tripped while walking down some stairs. I also got a few scraps and cuts on my face from the incident. Jeff then looks around the hanging sweaters and snatches a black sweater. Throwing all of it at me. "Put these on, now!" He yells. I wince back, hugging the blanket. "Now!" He points a cutting knife at me, and I gasp. "J-Jeff!.." I sniffle, and nod. "F-fine." I throw the blanket off my body, jumping to my feet and undressing. Good thing Jeff has his back turned, but his foot tapping is making me nervous... like he's wanting me to hurry up or something bad will happen.

As I put on the tank-top and slip the pair of jeans on. I then look at the sweater, and pick it up. Staring at it for a moment, and then stuffing my arms through the sleeves. "Ready." I mumble. Jeff turns around, and grabs my arm. "No time for shoes. Come on." He angrily orders me to follow him. As he yanks my arm, he jumps on my bed again. I follow his every lead, and then once we climb out the window and onto the roof. I can hear distant sirens. "Jeffy.. what'd you do?!" I yell at him, and tug at his wrist. He just stares off at where he thinks the sirens will be. I can tell he's getting mad at me. Jeff whips out his knife and pulls back my left arm sleeve. I try to yank my arm back, frantically trying to tell him to not cut me and I apologize over and over. But he ignores my plea. The knife, goes deep within my forearm skin. Making a horizontal cut, it's a deep cut. So deep, I can see the inside of my skin, the tissue pulsating and oozing out thick blood. I start to cry.. no.. I start to scream, my eyes pouring out tears of agony. "JEFF! STOP!" As I said that, he takes the knife away and covers my arm again. I put pressure on the gash and look at Jeff, my insane friend.. I-I think he's my friend..

I cannot tell anymore.. "Get on my back, it's easier if you get on my back. I can carry you. You're really light anyways." Jeff kneels down, his back facing me. And I step back, ready to jump through the window again and cry for my mommy and daddy. "HURRY!" Jeff commands. I wince and then I slowly position myself on his back. My arms around his neck, and his hands grip at my thighs. I wince again, I cannot stop wincing.. this.. this.. person. Is hurting me, and I cannot help but wince in pain and fear. Jeff pushes me upward, and I am perfectly settled on his back. But my arm starts to hurt even more as I can feel the wound widening underneath my left sleeve. "J-Jeff.." I whimper, and he doesn't reply. He just looks around and then slowly slides down the roof side. Jeff then takes a long stare off the roof and then he turns his head to me, "ready?" He says. I shake my head, "n-no!" But he doesn't listen to me as usual. He jumps down, and lands messingly in a pile of leaves. These leaves.. did he plan this jump and this kidnapping? I hug him tighter, whatever is on my chest pokes at his back. "It's still unusual to me. You're only eleven and yet, you have small boobs. You're.. odd." Jeff says, and I just blush. "N-never mind that! P-Pervert!" I start to hit the back of his head, but the ashes that are left stuck in his hair, float around and I sneeze again. "Chu!" I rub my nose, and I hear the sirens again. They're here. I almost say, but Jeff starts sprinting out of here, running into a hedge. Throwing himself head first, and then I duck my head. The leaves and thistles getting stuck in my hair. He stops, and lets my down.

Jeff looks at me, and pulls some leaves out of my hair. "I need you to stay here... just for a moment." Jeff points the knife at me, "or else I'll find where you ran off to and slit your neck while you sleep." He threatens me, and I start sobbing. My face slowly turning red and small tears run down my cheeks. Jeff sighs, and hugs me. The knife still in his hand, but he doesn't hold me with that hand. He actually holds me with his right hand, his hand stroking the back of my head. I try not to cry any louder, but it cannot be helped. I nuzzle my face against his chest, and I keep sobbing for another minute. And soon, Jeff is gone. I'm left sitting here, in a small puddle of water. My butt is getting wet and I don't want to be sitting here anymore. So I stand up, and look around. I begin to pick a few leaves and thistles out of my hair. "Stupid Jeff.. making me wait." I shake my head and sneeze when I notice that I am near daffodils. O-Oh no.. I'm allergic to daffodils. I keep sneezing, and I back away. Falling into a pond, and frantically trying to get out. Screaming, and gurgling the mucky water.

I flail my arms around, and I try my best to get out. But then I just push myself further out into the water. My legs kicking upward, pushing against the ground making myself go deeper. To be honest.. I don't know how to swim. I was the worst student in swimming lessons. I had to use a floaty.. but I didn't mind being picked on. I was usually the dummy for everything anyways. I was pretty vulnerable.

My lungs begin to fill with water, I can barely breath now. My body gets weak and I don't feel like fighting it. My eyes blurry from the under-water vision, and I almost close my eyes. But then I feel Jeff's tug on my chest, and he pulls me above the water. I begin coughing and puking up water. "Jeez! I leave you alone for a few minutes and you're already drowning." Jeff throws me aside, and puts his bloody knife into his sweater pocket. I notice his face his blood stained and so is his sweater. "J-Jeff, what did you do..?" I mumble, and I think of something terrible. Did he kill my parents? Did he kill my entire family..? Jeff, don't you dare! My eyes fill with static and I scream, the pain, the fucking pain.. my eyes hurt now. And Jeff just moves my hands off the way, and glares deep within my eyes. Watching the static fill my eyes and disappear.

"He's coming." Jeff whispers, and stares at me. I'm still trying to get the water out of my lungs, but no luck. Jeff sighs and begins to pat my back, harder and harder each slap. More and more water begin to spill out of my throat, and I finish up. "O-okay.. thank you." I look up at Jeff, and look around. "Who's this person?" I smile, and sit down again, I can sit down anywhere now since I'm all drenched. As I try to catch my breath, I think about Jeff. His face bloody and leaking with both water and blood, a watery mixture. He then kneels down beside the pond and cleans off his knife, he also splashes his face with more water and wipes away both the water and the blood with his left sleeve. "Who is.. he?" I ask, my voice awkwardly quiet. Jeff turns to me, and kneels down beside me. He then reveals my deep wound again, and it's still spurting out blood. I whine and twitch backward, if he tries to touch it or cut it even more.. he's going to seriously damage my arm, and I don't want that!.. In fact.. I don't think anybody does. Huh.. duh, Blake. You're thinking stupidly. I argue with myself, and then Jeff places his hand just above my gash and tightly grips his fingers around the wound. Oh god it burns, it hurts! Jeff stop! I try to kick him away, but it doesn't work. He keeps holding on, and he lets go. It.. it doesn't hurt as much now, more importantly.. it's not spewing out anymore blood. "There. Sorry for the cut by the way, I know it wasn't intensional but.. it means that you are under my control. You got that?" Jeff points his knife at my nose, I nod. "That also means whenever I am disturbed or angered, I can do whatever damage." Jeff slowly puts his knife away, and I whimper. "That's.. not very nice, Jeff.. What if Liu knew you were hurting someone?" I softly say.

Jeff's face turns to anger, and I knew what that meant. He's going to hurt me again.. I push myself away from him, and he just turns to me. His black ringed eyes glaring deep within mine. "Liu won't know.." He then says, and I start to wonder about it just now. Where is Liu..? Doesn't he usually follow Jeff?.. Aren't they the closest brothers

I've ever met? Where is.. Liu?.. I then get the ugly thought in my head.. d.. did Jeff.. murder Liu? Did he demolish his entire family..? Jeff..


End file.
